Sorceress Saotome
by WindstormPrime
Summary: After the defeat of Saffron and the failed wedding, life returns to the 'normal' that Ranma has come to know, save for a few changes. Truths will be unveiled as Ranma unlocks a power she never knew she had. In the world of Anything Goes Martial Arts.. Ranma may have just changed the rules of the game. Ranma-Chan x Kasumi pairing. Rated T for safety... will change to M if need be
1. Chapter 1

**Sorceress Saotome**

 _By J.A.M_

 **Disclaimer:**

All characters from Ranma ½ belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and most certainly not me. Only the plot and maybe eventual OCs are mine, but even then I'm not making money off them.

The story may include lots of Ran-chan, a transgender Ranma, Spelling errors, General silliness, probable citrus content, Serious topics that will be taken seriously (or not at all), that-which-shall-not-be-named, and Author insanity. You have been warned. (maybe.)

 **Summary:**

After the defeat of Saffron and the failed wedding, life returns to the 'normal' that Ranma has come to know, save for a few changes. Truths will be unveiled as Ranma unlocks a power _she_ never knew she had. In the world of Anything Goes Martial Arts.. Ranma may have just changed the rules of the game.

 **Chapter 1:**

It was _that_ dream again. Once more Ranma found himself locked in battle with Saffron. His Ki was nearly depleted, and he had nearly thrown everything he could at the so called god. It wasn't enough. He needed more power. Something tickled in the back of his mind. Just beyond his reach, if only he could grasp it! Then he saw Akane, if Saffron wasn't stopped she would die.. and he could not let that happen! He dug hard for that power, not knowing what it was, just knowing it was the only thing that would stop him.

It was like touching lightning. It took everything he had to focus that power, but he managed.. Saffron was dead, Akane was safe. It was over. But the dream wasn't. The dream grew dark and he felt the eyes of someone else upon him. An image of a mountain in the west flickered before him. However, this time something was different.

"Why do you deceive yourself child?" Avoice boomed. It seemed like that of an older woman, if Ranma tried to guess, but that was all he could tell. "Can you not see that it is the source of your pain?"

"Who are you?! What are you talking about?!" Ranma demanded as he twisted about in the darkness.

"I am whom the power in your bones stems from. The one who has watched you from afar, wanting but unable to intervene until this moment." The voice replied, in an almost somber tone. "I speak of the self deceptions you place upon yourself every day." An image of his female form shimmered into existence. "Is this not the real you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! I'm a guy damn it!" Ranma exclaimed defensively. "Its a curse! I don't like being a girl!"

"Then where did this come from?" Memories of the time he hit his head and had started to behave like a girl suddenly came forward. Ranma never truly forgot the whole event, he simply shoved it under a heavy layer of denial whenever is slipped back into his brain. "It would take much more than a simple blow to the head to alter your personality like this." Other memories came forth, reminding him of the times Ranma enjoyed his female form, despite his claims otherwise. "I could go on, child." The voice rumbled.

Ranma grimaced, he was not liking this dream, not one bit! "I.. I don't know.. okay! But I gotta be guy! My mom'll kill me and.. Pops-"

"Ridiculous!" The voice insisted. "Any real mother could not bear to put their child to the sword for something so petty. And your father is an honorless dog who derides you and women alike to make himself feel better. A truly pathetic worm!" The voice snarled.

There was a pause that seemed to stretch out for ages before Ranma spoke again, finding her voice taking on her female side's pitch. "But what can I do? Even.. even if I wanted to be a girl.. the curse will just change me back at the worst possible times.. And then there's the engagement... and Akane..."

"That will sort itself out in time, child." The voice soothed. "Akane has her own demons to overcome, as well as Nabiki. Have you forgotten what the eldest has done for you recently? Surely she understands and accepts you, and she is the true power of the household."

Ranma smiled a little at the memory. Ranma had been panicked when she discovered her curse had been locked after the wedding, simply because she was on her period. Kasumi had been extremely understanding and comforted her through out the ordeal. Cologne and Dr. Tofu seemed to think it was the exposure to all the magic that had messed with her curse to cause it, but it was still very distressing to say the least! However, that wasn't what made her smile the most. What made Ranma smile was how Kasumi banished both Soun and Genma from the house for the duration.

- _Flashback_ -

"Now father." Kasumi had started. "Perhaps it is best you stay with Uncle Saotome during this time. Ranma is under a great deal of stress, and her condition worsens that considerably. I don't think you need to be reminded of what she can do when upset, do I?" She had smiled the strangest smile at Soun, who paled when the full implication had hit him.

"I suppose I can keep Genma out of.. trouble for a few days.. while you girls.. resolve this issue with Ranma." Soun had measured his words carefully, knowing fully well he didn't just have the wrath of Ranma to worry about, but potentially all three of his daughters. "I'm sure, Ranma will.. appreciate being surrounded by people sympathetic to his plight.."

- _End Flashback-_

Ranma giggled at the memory, Soun had packed and was out of the door in less than an hour. However, upon reflection, he noticed that Kasumi had used female pronouns the entire time.. did she know how Ranma really felt? Then something else occurred to her. "Wait... what do you mean that'll sort itself out in time? And.. and what is that power!? It ain't Ki.. I know that!"

"All in due time, child. But know this." The voice replied. "When you tapped your inner power, you changed the rules of the game. Now, its best you wake up, child... you wouldn't want to be late for destiny!" The voice cackled as a massive bolt of lighting tore through the sky toward her!

[\V/]

Ranma woke with a start, her heart thumping in her chest as she shook off the after effects of the dream. The pain in her stomach signaled the unfortunate truth of her current condition. Namely that A.) She was no longer in dreamland, and B.) She was still dealing with that horrible monthly nightmare that was overriding her curse. There was that other thing too, the power she summoned to defeat Saffron. She could still feel it pressing up against her mind, riding alongside her Ki. She had been very careful to not accidentally use it since then, for she was actually quite terrified of what might happen if she did.

"Ranma, Akane! Breakfast is almost ready!" Came the voice of Kasumi, reminding Ranma that Akane and Genma weren't going to be the ones waking her up, what with Genma staying at her mother's place, and Akane expressly forbidden to wake her up with the bucket of water.

Slowly and carefully, Ranma got up, taking care of a few necessities before coming down the stairs. She had long since conceded defeat to Kasumi's logic when it came to feminine hygiene and clothing during this time. Pads worked best when worn with panties, not boxer shorts. Since Ranma absolutely refused to even _consider_ tampons, that meant during her enforced time as a girl, she was gonna have to wear panties. At least Kasumi was nice enough to get her something tasteful and plain! Ranma was still unsure how she talked her into wearing a sports bra, however. But in the end, she was grateful for it as it meant for one less annoyance to deal with, namely the incessant jiggling of her breasts whenever she had to move quickly.

When Ranma arrived at the table she found Nabiki already there, nursing her cup of coffee as if her life depended on it. "Mornin'" Ranma groaned out as she flopped down at the table, her hands blindly searching for the items she knew were there for her, namely the hot water bottle and the pills.

Nabiki arched a brow at Ranma, usually someone had to go drag her out of bed in order to get her to the breakfast table, it was a rare thing to see her there under her own power. "You're up earlier than usual." She stated tiredly. "What gives?"

"Dreams... Saffron." came Ranma's dull reply as Akane sluggishly descended the stairs.

Nabiki grew quiet at the mention of Saffron's name. Ranma had come from that fight.. disturbed, for lack of a better term. Immortal Phoenix aside, she suspected that taking his life weighed heavily on Ranma's mind.. regardless of how non-permanent Saffron's death was. While she reasoned that it rightfully should bother someone to take a life, the circumstances made it necessary and forgivable. "Ah." She replied, unwilling to poke that particular hornets nest.. especially with Kasumi's threat of removing all the coffee from the house if she even started to give Ranma a hard time over it. Come to think of it, Kasumi had been oddly protective of Ranma since the wedding debacle hadn't she? Nabiki frowned as the considered what that could mean.

Akane looked up with some mild surprise to see Ranma awake before her. Whenever Genma wasn't around to wake her up, usually by attacking her, Ranma almost never failed to sleep in. She offered a very slight smile. "Finally starting to catch up on all that missed sleep, eh Ranma?" She asked, remembering how Ranma went directly to bed the moment she got home from school the day before.

"Ha." Ranma replied as she gave Akane a long suffering look. "It would be years before I catch up on all the sleep I've missed 'cus of pop's and the rest of the idiots attacking me at stupid o'clock." She smiled a bare bit. "It _is_ nice to have em out of my hair for a few days though."

"I'll say." Nabiki noted aloud. "Usually by now you and Akane are trading insults. Hell, grumpiness aside.. I swear you're actually _nicer_ , when Uncle Saotome and father aren't around for a couple days."

"I don't think Uncle Saotome is a very good influence on Ranma-chan." Kasumi interjected as she started to serve breakfast. "You see how he winds her up every morning with insults and fighting." She offered Ranma a light smile of her own as she sat down to join everyone for the meal. "Honestly, I think we'd all be a bit happier without Uncle Saotome around all the time to make a difficult situation worse."

Nabiki eyed her elder sister carefully. Is that your angle sis? She wondered in her mind. Surely there had to be more to this. While she couldn't argue that cutting out the more _toxic_ elements in Ranma's life in order to curb his or her more aggravating tendencies had its merits, she couldn't help but feel she was missing something. And she _hated_ feeling like she was missing something! Still, Ranma wasn't exactly objecting to Kasumi's statement, and she was even eating at a normal speed for a change! Not having Genma around to constantly swipe her food has certainly made an effect!

"Hmph!" Akane snorted. "Uncle Saotome is only part of the problem. The rest of the idiot brigade don't help at all. Aside from Kuno, I'm surprised they've kept their distance lately!" Akane stated firmly. She wasn't completely blind after all. When all the usual annoyances were gone, and Ranma's entire attitude had changed for the better, it wasn't hard for her to put two and two together. Of course, it helped when Kasumi explained that the situation wasn't that much different than hers with Kuno and the Hentai Horde(TM). That revelation was a rather healthy shock to say the least!

"The old Ghoul has been really cagey around me since Saffron..." Ranma added quietly. "Even more so after the weddin' fiasco." Ranma paused. "Ya know... I haven't seen hide nor duck feather from Mousse since then? Shamp's once or twice, but not Mousse. Hell, I think I've seen Ryoga more often than Shampoo since then."

"Maybe the Amazons are afraid of pushing you now?" Nabiki suggested. "I mean.. you're pretty dang powerful." She frowned as she looked up at the clock. "Bah, I better get going. I got things to take care of before school." She paused. "You two need to get going too, unless you want to be late again dealing with Kuno-baby."

Ranma scowled at the idea of dealing with Kuno this morning, her irritation seeming to agitate the power pushing against her mind.. forcing her to will it back down. Although Akane felt similar irritation, she couldn't help but notice the strange pricking sensation that emanated from Ranma.

As Nabiki stepped out the front door, she was surprised when Kasumi stopped her with a grentle grip on her shoulder. "Nabiki." Kasumi began in a hushed tone. "I would hope you could convince Kuno to be elsewhere, it may not be _healthy_ for him to continue this morning."

Nabiki arched a brow before responding in a similar tone. "I can try, but Kuno-baby lives in his own world. It probably wont work." She frowned. "Why are you defending Ranma so much lately? Everyone is walking on eggshells around him.. its.. weird."

Kasumi smiled softly. "Everyone has a limit to how much they can witness before a line has been crossed. I just feel I cannot stand idly by any more... is that so shocking?"

Nabiki frowned, there was something in the way Kasumi was saying it that seemed to hint at something more... then it clicked and she smirked. "Ah. I get it. I hope Akane is okay with that."

"She will understand." Kasumi replied simply before she headed back inside.

"I certainly hope so, Nee-chan" Nabiki mumbled before hurrying off to school.

[\V/]

There are idiots, and there is Tatewaki Kuno. Although Nabiki had managed to divert Kuno early that morning, by proclaiming that Ranma was hiding somewhere off campus, plotting against him. No amount of words could tell him that bothering 'girl' Ranma after school to proclaim his victory in thwarting 'boy' Ranma's plans was a seriously bad idea.

Ranma had been on edge the entire day. Not only was her period being particularly annoying, but her annoyance only served to stir up the power she was struggling to keep back. It was practically begging to be released somehow at this point, and Ranma wasn't sure if she could resist giving in any longer.

"My beloved pigtailed girl!" Cried Kuno as he raced toward Ranma, arms outstretched. "I have foiled that foul sorcerer Saotome's plans for this school! Truely I am deserving of your love!"

Ranma snarled under her breath as she dodged the attempted hug. "Damn it Kuno! Go away! I don't want to deal with you right now!" Always with the 'sorcerer' bit! Kuno wouldn't know what a sorcerer was if it came up and bit him! Ranma mentally groused as she continued to dodge Kuno's affections.

Akane had stepped back. Her initial irritation giving way to confusion and worry over what she was seeing. Not that Kuno stood any chance in hell of touching Ranma, no. But Ranma was visibly _crackling_ with energy! "Ranma! Somethings not-" Akane started, only to be cut off by Ranma's outraged yell.

"I've had enough of your crap, Kuno!" Ranma screamed.. allowing the power to flow through her fists. "Why. Won't. You. Leave. Me. ALONE!" She roared as lightning flared from her hands.. blasting Kuno clear across the schoolyard. Upon discharging the blast Ranma instantly felt relief, Kami blessed relief! Well she still had the cramps.. but the pressure at the back of her mind was gone! She felt almost giddy even! Then realization washed over her as Kuno didn't get back up. "Oh shit!"

Ranma had started to run to Kuno, to verify he was still breathing, only to stumble as a wave of dizziness washed over her. Akane barely caught her in time. "What did you just _do_ Ranma?" Akane asked in a hushed tone.

Another student had ran to the downed Kuno, and checked his pulse before declaring. "He's alive!" Much to Ranma's and Akane's relief... which suddenly became consternation when someone quipped. "Ranma took out the Blue Thunder with actual lightning? Guess Ranma really _is_ a Sorcerer!" Followed by a pasty nerd adding. " _Sorceress_ is more like it!"

Ranma gave Akane a pained look. "Can we go home... now?" She pleaded, to which Akane silently agreed as she lead Ranma away from the school.

Unbeknownst to the pair, Cologne watched from the relative safety of one of the many tree's surrounding the school. "Just as I suspected.. it wont be long now..." She murmured before hopping away.

[\V/]

Halfway to the Tendo residence, Ranma was once more walking under her own power, although still very visibly exhausted. Akane looked upon her with concern. "So.. you gonna tell me what that was? You never even said an attack name.. and.. I don't remember you learning a Ki attack like that!"

Ranma grimaced. "I'm.. not sure myself. Ever since I fought with Saffron... I.. I tapped into something I never knew I could... and after that I've been feeling it building up inside." She sighed and rubbed her head. "I've been holding it back since that day, to afraid to let it out.. but Kuno." She snorted as a pang of irritation flashed through her, causing another crackle of energy to roll over her body. "I just couldn't hold it back anymore..."

Akane blinked. "And now?"

"Now its.. fine.. I still feel it.. but its not like I'm about to burst anymore... its strange.." Ranma admitted. "But I feel really really drained... I'm glad I didn't kill him.. but that could have been really dangerous."

Akane stayed silent for a while, letting the information settle in her mind. "Maybe.. you shouldn't have let it... build up like that? Why didn't you tell us?"

Ranma gave Akane a halfhearted smirk. "You know how my pops is.. I go to him for anything and he turns it around sayin' I'm weak or somethin' like that. Mom's wouldn't know what to do I don't think.. the ol' ghoul is out on principle.. an' Dr. Tofu... well he said he wasn't sure and not to worry about it... he figured it was probably my body reacting to all that magic and Ki I've been dealin' with... and that it would go away with time." Ranma frowned a little. "Guess he was wrong, but to be fair I don't think he deals with.. whatever this is.. all that often."

"Does Kasumi know?" Akane asked next as she thought back to how she had been acting lately. "She has been acting a little more.. protective of you lately."

Ranma looked thoughtful. "I don't think so? I mean.." She frowned as they neared the gates. "She started before I talked to Dr. Tofu... so I'm not sure what that's about.." Ranma sighed as she opened the gates. "Look, if anyone asks.. just say I figured out a new Ki technique by accident... I don't think I'm ready to mess with that stuff too much.. it freaks me out how easy it is to do something like what I did to Kuno."

Akane frowned, but nodded. "Fine, but if this gets worse.. please tell us!" She insisted.

"Yeah yeah.. I will I promise." Ranma replied before entering the house. "We're home!" Ranma announced.

"Welcome home! Ranma, you got a package!" Kasumi replied as she peeked out of the kitchen and indicated the small.. well beaten package that was occupying the dining room table.

Ranma arched a brow and looked to Akane, who simply shrugged in response. As Ranma approached the package, she noted the sheer number of postage stamps covering its surface.. and the return address was utterly illegible. Cautiously, she slid her fingernail through the tape holding it shut and peeked inside, hoping to Kami that it didn't have a cat inside. Shampoo had only done that once, but it was enough to make her wary of any strange boxes mailed to her. When nothing jumped out or exploded in her face, she relaxed and opened it the rest of the way.

Inside the box was a number of things. The first was a letter, that laid on top of a large glass ball that was carefully cushioned with several articles of clothing. When she opened the letter, she frowned, unable to make out the words. "Akane, it looks like English.. but I can't read it... I don't remember Hinako Sensei teaching us English words with these symbols above the letters either. You're better at it than I am.. can you read it?"

Akane blinked at Ranma when she admitted that she was better than her at something. Someone check the temperature in hell please! "Uhm.. Let me see then." She squinted at the words and frowned. "Ah... I don't think this is English Ranma. I'm not sure what it is." She looked at the postage stamps on the outside. "Whatever it is, I think its from Ireland... do you know anyone from there?"

Ranma gave Akane a blank look. "Not that I know of.. and this stuff's kinda weird for me." She pulled one of the clothing items out of the box. "This feels nice... but.. is this a dress? Eh.. I'll figure it out later.. when I'm not so tired." Ranma yawned.

"Oh, did you have exhausting day at school, Ranma?" Kasumi asked with a slight frown.

"You could say that." Ranma conceded, not wanting to think too much about what she did to Kuno earlier.

"Perhaps you should take a bath and relax then. Akane, can you put the box in Ranma's room for her?" Kasumi asked.

"Sure Nee-chan." Akane replied carefully, likewise not wanting to explain to Kasumi how Ranma had to deal with Kuno before coming home today. Best to let Nabiki handle that!

[\V/]

Nabiki slipped into the dining room, trying her best to avoid being noticed by her elder sister. She was not looking forward to explaining how she had failed to keep Kuno away from Ranma today. The fact that Ranma somehow threw lightning at the moron meant very little in the vast scheme of things, but it did generate a bit more revenue for her usual schemes. She had just barely made it to the stairs when she heard Kasumi clear her throat.

"I heard the most interesting thing from Ranma's teacher's today, Nabiki." Kasumi stated simply. "Care to explain?"

Nabiki grimaced. "I'm sorry Nee-chan.. but I couldn't keep the lunkhead away from her.. you know how impossible he can be to reason with. And I really don't know what it was that Ranma-chan did to him aside from what I heard from other students. You know how freakishly good she is at learning how to manipulate Ki..." She paused. "Wait, the teacher's spoke with you?"

"Ms. Hinako called earlier, having witnessed the altercation." Kasumi nodded. "I was just wanting clarification as to what happened and what is going on now."

Nabiki sighed, she hated giving information for free almost as much as she hated not knowing things. But this _is_ her big sister asking. "Alright, grab a seat.. this might take a while... Ranma-chan's got a whole slew of new rumors going on now with that little outburst." She began, before divesting all she had gathered from the other students that day.

[\V/]

Ranma tossed and turned on her futon.. every time she drifted off to sleep she was greeted with dreams of battle. Monsters and elves fighting beast-men in a one sided battle that left bloodied beast men in its wake. Then there was that woman with fire red hair and eyes that glittered like sapphires, horns and pointed ears graced her head as she fought against an all too familiar man with the blood of a dragon. Each and every time she returned to sleep, Herb and his tribe were losing, _badly_.

Having decided that trying to go back to sleep wasn't working. Ranma got up and stepped groggily into the hall. She wasn't sure where she was going, but had vague thoughts about getting a glass of water to drink and then trying to go back to sleep. After drinking the glass of water and stumbling back toward her room she was brought to a halt by a pair of warm hands on her shoulders. She turned back to see Kasumi smiling softly before steering her to her room and pulling the tired redhead into her own bed... where the strange dreams troubled her no more.

[\V/]

Read and Review Please!

EDIT: Fixed Mousse's name... I am dumb sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorceress Saotome**

 _By J.A.M_

 **Disclaimer:**

All characters from Ranma ½ belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and most certainly not me. Only the plot and OCs are mine, but even then I'm not making money off them.

The story may include lots of Ran-chan, a transgender Ranma, Spelling errors, General silliness, probable citrus content, Serious topics that will be taken seriously (or not at all), that-which-shall-not-be-named, and Author insanity. You have been warned. (maybe.)

 **Chapter 2:**

Cologne swore. She swore several times as she listened to the message sent to her late that night. The message had woken her up in the early hours of the morning when it arrived via magic. According to the message, it seemed that the Musk tribe was decimated last night by an attacking army. While the Musk were most certainly _not_ allies of the Amazons, the news was certainly worrying. Especially the parts that spoke of a woman that ruthlessly beat Herb into the ground with sheer power alone. Even more disturbing was the description.. as she appeared to be very much like Ranma's female form in appearance. If it were not for the fact she was much taller, older, and had actual _horns_ coming out of her head, they would have been asking if the _God Slayer_ had returned.

"Grandmother? What is the matter?" Shampoo asked tiredly in Mandarin as she peered into the cellar where she found the elder huddled over a crystal ball.

Cologne sighed and rubbed her forehead. "It seems our dear Ranma has gotten the attention of some very.. _powerful_ individuals. I had sensed the movements of several, but none have acted until now. From her description alone... I suspect her ancestor is involved in the destruction of the Musk tribe's village last night." She frowned. "I suppose that solves the mystery of where Ranma got those eyes and the hair color... they are very unusual in Japan."

Shampoo's eyes widened briefly. "Ranma's ancestor? Destroyed Musk village? She must be a powerful warrior! No wonder Ranma is so strong!"

"Powerful doesn't even describe her! We must be _very_ careful granddaughter." Cologne cautioned. "I feel the recent attack happened for a reason... While it could be dismissed as sheer displeasure at the trouble they have caused, it doesn't feel right..." Cologne frowned as she pondered. "I don't know what that could be right now, however... I know too little."

"What about the others you sensed, Grandmother?" Shampoo asked softly.

"Too soon to say what they are planning. But they are moving quickly." Cologne peered at the crystal ball. "Damn! If only we had noticed sooner! We could have prevented this farce from spiraling out of control, but Genma's idiocy kept us from seeing the truth!"

"What truth Grandmother?" Shampoo asked worriedly. "What did Genma do?"

Cologne frowned again, she wad doing that a lot this morning. "I suppose I'm giving him a bit more blame than he deserves in this case. However, considering what he did to Ranma later on... Frankly I don't give a damn." She sighed. "Genma must have sensed her potential for power when Ranma was very young. But being the absolute _idiot_ he is, not to mention clueless about magic, he mistook it for talent for martial arts and began her 'training' in the art." She let her contempt for Genma's methods permeate her tone. "By the time we met Ranma, her Ki was strong enough to hide the undercurrents of Mana deep within her."

Shampoo nodded slowly. While she knew little about magic, she did know a few things about it from listening to her Grandmother. "So... what _is_ Ranma? I thought most magic users gathered Mana from the world around them.. there shouldn't be any within her without training, right?"

Cologne smiled at Shampoo, pleased she had been paying attention to the little snippets she had heard in the past. "While true in most cases... there are exceptions. Those exceptions generally are descendants of powerful beings... beings that aren't exactly... _human_ in the majority of those cases. In these rare individuals we find that they are veritable fountain of Mana. Magic to them isn't a matter of careful study and constant practice. Rather it is instinct and will alone that allows them to wield its power. Ranma is such an individual."

Shampoo blinked in slow understanding. "If this is true..." She paused to think carefully. "This would explain how Ranma does so well with learning special techniques, yes? At higher levels... Ki and magic can be very similar I heard."

Cologne chuckled. "Been listening to Happosai, have you? He must not have realized you understand Japanese very well.. its your ability to speak it that requires more work. But yes, in this case he is indeed right. More so because the Mana flows through Ranma much like her Ki does." Cologne paused in thought. "Ranma must have tapped into her Mana reserves during the fight with Saffron. Once she did that, the 'seal' was broken and it has been flowing forth ever since then... like a crack in a dam on a river. There's no stopping the flow now.. as she learned yesterday afternoon."

Shampoo laughed. "Oh yes, I heard Stick-Boy got shock of his life!"

"Pity he probably won't remember what happened... not that it ever stopped him before." Cologne shook her head. "Right now we need to keep our heads down and observe, I do _not_ want to draw the attention of any of these other individuals if I can help it. Now, go feed Mousse. Be careful to not let him out of his duck cage.. we don't need him escaping to attack Ranma at the wrong moment."

"Yes Grandmother!"

[\V/]

Ranma stirred in her sleep. She felt warm, the mattress was soft, and the scent that accompanied the embraces around her waist was soothing. It was a very nice dream, she thought. When then other person stirred and left, she pouted briefly before snuggling back under the covers. It was so nice and warm. She didn't want to wake up. Still, her eyes fluttered open briefly to take in the room. Oh isn't this Kasumi's room? She wondered before closing her eyes again. Ten minutes later her brain processed the thought, and she was instantly awake. Her eyes darted around, as she lay there as still as can be. Oh fuck! When did I? How did? Akane is gonna kill me if she finds out! She thought as terror gripped her heart.

The solution was obvious of course. She had to get out without being seen, and thus she slipped out the window, and darted over the roof to her usual room, stopping to catch her breath and steady her heart as she tried to recall what happened last night. The vague memory of Kasumi leading her to her room was her only clue. That was a relief at least, she didn't want to be accused of sneaking into the elder sisters bed! Still its best that Akane didn't find out.. she might actually knock her to Hawaii!

Nabiki arched a brow as she heard the sound of feet scuttling over the roof before she smirked. "Smart move, Saotome." She stated as she sipped her coffee before looking to Kasumi. "I still can't believe you did that. He must be panicking."

"She'll be fine." Kasumi replied sweetly as she chopped some onions. "Oh Nabiki, we might have a visitor in a few days. Ranma-chan's Great Grandmother sent me a letter. Please don't spread it around, its supposed to be a surprise. I wouldn't want Uncle Saotome to try and avoid her like he did with Aunti."

Nabiki studied her sister carefully. She was certainly acting differently, that was for sure! "I take it she's already aware of Ranma's.. condition? When did you meet this woman? This is the first I've ever heard her mentioned."

"Oh we met years ago, shortly after mother died." She sighed sadly. "I didn't know who she was at the time, but she was a very sweet woman who comforted me. I kept in touch since then. She was quite surprised when I told her about the engagement. And yes, she knows _all_ about Ranma." Kasumi added as she added the onions to the skillet.

"Ah." Nabiki replied briefly. "What is she like?" She asked, curiously.

"She looks an awful lot like Ranma-chan, even more so than Aunti does." She smiled. "I think she might could give Elder Cologne trouble if she wanted."

"Uncle Saotome is gonna get it isn't he?" Nabiki smirked, her grin growing wide when she caught the twinkle in Kasumi's eye. "Heh, any reason we haven't heard from her until recently?"

"Oh she's not Japanese, she actually comes from Ireland. She was on holiday to see her great grandchild, unfortunately he wasn't around when she got here." Kasumi chuckled. "Of course, now we know why that was."

"Genma took Ranma on that training journey." Nabiki stated, looking up at the sound of cursing that echoed from the bathroom. "Hmm, one more day of being locked, from the sound of it."

"Ranma really does protest way too much... but only because she thinks she _has_ to protest." Kasumi stated as she prepared the food for serving.

"And we all know why _that_ is." Nabiki replied. "So when are you going to tell Akane?"

"When the time is right, she'll know." Kasumi replied, just in time for Akane to groggily descend the stairs.

[\V/]

Ranma was, for lack of a better term, befuddled. She didn't feel particularly bad, and all the other tell tale signs were gone for the most part. However, she was still locked. Perhaps there were some lingering things keeping the curse locked. Upside? She can reasonably assume she'll remain dry for the whole day, and actually be in a mood to enjoy it. Enjoy it? Well she knew deep down there was a lot she didn't mind about being female, and the sports bra helped tamp down the two major 'downsides' to fighting in that form. Oh yes her reach was shorter, but that had its own advantages in some ways. Getting inside the reach of many weapons users and martial artists limited how they could react to her attacks, plus she had the speed to do so. Strength was a non-issue outside of brute force application, Force being equal to mass times acceleration and all. Akane would probably be surprised that she understood that concept, she mused.

As for the strange energy pushing up against the back of her mind? It was still there, but it was significantly easier to keep it in check. To the point she felt a bit safer to try and play with it during her walk to school. It was amazingly easy to manipulate! She was casually tossing a tiny ball of it from hand to hand to get better feel for it, experimenting with brightness and even color as they neared school.

"You better put that away, Ranma." Akane cautioned. She was initially worried when Ranma has begun sending sparks between her hands, but eventually relaxed as Ranma appeared to be in complete control. She still didn't want to chance it by distracting her, however.

"I suppose." Ranma grumped. "I don't know why I was so worried.. this stuff.. its really easy to make it do what I want. Ki takes so much more concentration." She replied before extinguishing the light.

"What do you think it is?" Akane asked, already tensing in preparation to the morning's usual stupidity.

"Fuck if I know.. If I were to guess? Uhm... Magic?" Ranma shrugged. "Kami knows I've been exposed to enough of the shit... I wouldn't be surprised if that's what I tapped into during the fight." Ranma sighed as she peered into the distance. "Damn, there goes hoping Kuno got the hint, or at least an extended hospi-" Ranma froze as she noticed something being.. _off_ about the usual image of the blue blunder.

"Is.. Kuno.. _Bald!?_ " Akane gasped. She then recalled a small tidbit she heard about what happens when someone gets struck by lightning sometimes. "Ranma! You shocked him so hard his hair fell out!" Akane, for her part, did try to hold back her laughter. But Kuno certainly deserved his misfortune. As such, she was rolling on the ground laughing in short order.. actual tears streaming down her face. Ranma actually had to resort to the soul of ice technique to not join her in laughter!

"Oh my beloved Akane, and pig tailed goddess! It is my shame to say that the foul sorcerer has robbed my of my beautiful hair! Could you still love me?" Kuno pleaded.

"Kuno, that would require liking you in the first place.. which I do not. So no. Go away... _old man._ " Ranma quipped as she helped the still laughing Akane to her feet. They quickly left the Bald Blunder behind, frozen in shock.

"O-old _man?!_ " Kuno stuttered before fainting. Much to the dismay of a certain ninja who had to carry him to the nurse's office. Of course Kuno latched onto the part of the statement that was the least important. No woman, in his mind, could possibly not love him! So that entire part was forgotten in favor for being compared to looking like an old man. Such is the mind of Kuno.

Hours later, after the final bell for school rang, Ranma paused before leaving Hinako's class. "Hey, Akane. Hold up a sec. I need to ask the teacher about the letter I got yesterday." He stated, deciding to take advantage of the part time child's current adult form and mindset. Apparently there were a few delinquents this morning.

Hinako blinked as Ranma approached her, with an carefully folded letter in her hands. It was most unusual for her to approach her after school unless requested. "Yes, Saotome? Is there something you need?"

"Yeah, look I got this letter the other day, but I can't read it. I was hoping you could tell me what it says, since we're both having trouble figuring it out." Ranma replied as she unfolded the letter.

Hinako frowned as she examined it carefully, noting the finely written text and the special symbols over the letters. "Ah, I would expect as much. This isn't English. Its similar in some ways, but if I'm not mistaken.." She paused to retrieve a handful of small books from her desk. She then flipped through a few before replying. "Ah, its some version of Gaelic." She stated before putting the books away.

"Gaelic?" Both girls asked, unfamiliar with the word, let alone the language itself.

"Yes, one of the lesser known languages spoken in the British isles. Specifically Ireland and Scotland." Hinako replied, then tapped her jaw thoughtfully. "You may be able to find a translation guide in the Tokyo Metropolitan Central Library. If not there, they can locate one for you, and maybe even narrow down which language that letter is written in."

Akane and Ranma both grimaced. "That's quite a ways away, It would likely take a whole day just to find out if they can help." Akane noted, while trying her best to not imagine the chaos that would inevitably follow them.

"I got the cash stashed away for some bus tickets. So that isn't a problem at least." Ranma stated. "Its just getting down there without the Wrecking Crew following us... that is the issue."

Hinako nodded and thought about it a moment. "Two of which can be discounted easily if you went during a school day. One is a random factor, while the others..." She paused. "Well Shampoo has lately refrained from knocking down walls it would seem."

Ranma blinked at her. "Wouldn't that make us be.. uh delinquents?" She asked, hardly believing her suggestion.

"Ordinarily yes." Hinako nodded. "However, if I send you there on errand, then there is no issue. After all, there are a few items that you can pick up for me while there, and drop off a few books that I needed to return anyways." She smiled. "And doing research is an _approved_ school activity. I could hardly stand in the way of students who want to learn." She paused. "Also there is this wonderful candy shop that makes this delicious saltwater taffy nearby... but I never have the time to buy any these days."

Akane chuckled, sensing her ulterior motive. "Okay Hinako sensei, we'll get you some taffy on our way back from the library."

"Would you?!" Hinako exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "I would appreciate it! Here, take these books with you, you can file them in the returns bin when you arrive." She stated suddenly as she rifled through a drawer to deposit a large number of books on the desk.

"Sure thing!" Ranma smiled sweetly, glad that the teacher's sweet tooth was working to their advantage today.

"Do try and stay out of trouble, you two... I know its difficult.. but try?" Hinako smiled as Ranma and Akane laughed.

[\V/]

Later that night, Akane was helping Kasumi with the dishes. Having been pulled aside while Ranma sorted out the things they needed for the day trip tomorrow. "Akane." Kasumi began as they scrubbed the pots. "I know we haven't been talking about it lately, but what are your feelings about the engagement? About you and Ranma?"

Akane frowned and winced, she usually did her best to _not_ think about the engagement. "I don't really think it'll work out very well between us. Sure we can get along sometimes, but our fights..." she trailed off and looked away from Kasumi. "I would much rather have Ranma as a sister, if that makes any sense?"

"It makes perfect sense, Akane." Kasumi nodded. "I don't think you are really ready for a relationship, and you know that inside." She handed Akane a pan to dry before continuing. "Worse, because of how Ranma's father raised her, she needs someone who can take the time to help her mend the damage Genma has done."

Akane paused as she went over the words in her head. "I guess you're right." She sighed sadly, on one level she did love Ranma, but she really couldn't see them both together any time soon. "I really _don't_ like the idea of the other girls getting him though. I'm not sure why it makes me so jealous."

Kasumi nodded. "Well, on one hand, if she picked the other girls, you would feel inadequate, right? You're very competitive, much like she is, and can't stand the idea of losing. Which is the driving force behind most of your fights I think." Kasumi chuckled a little. "Although you also know that they aren't right for Ranma either. They all want her for reasons that have nothing to do with Ranma as a person. She's treated like a prize to be won rather than a person with feelings of her own."

Akane sighed and nodded. "I... admit... me and Ranma both can't stand losing." She managed a chuckle. "And they are most certainly _not_ right for Ranma." She agreed vehemently. "Where are you going with this, Onesan?" She asked suddenly.

Kasumi smiled softly. "I want you to transfer the engagement to me, Imoto." There was a loud clatter of metal as Akane dropped the pan she was drying before she fainted from shock. "Oh my, that was a bit dramatic." The eldest sister stated with a touch of mirth. Nabiki simply added more pictures to the blackmail album.

[\V/]

Ranma had that peculiar sensation of her ears burning, which meant someone had to be talking about her. But she had other things to do aside from tracking down who might be saying things about her behind her back. Namely she had to make sure she and Akane had everything they need, plus a little extra if they got stranded in Tokyo for whatever reason. Paranoia has its benefits sometimes. A spare set of clothes for both her forms, plus something Akane could wear just in case. Some emergency food, a first aide kit, and a thermos full of water just to name a few. Then there were all those books she had to take with them. Ordinarily this would be quite a lot and most would balk at carting around so much stuff. Ranma Saotome was not most people. Plus it was good practice for that hidden weapons technique that Mousse was so fond of using. He would probably freak if he learned that Ranma had figured out how it worked!

Ranma heard the sound of metal clattering and paused, before shrugging it off. "Akane must have dropped a pan." She mumbled aloud before returning to the task of shoving things into her item-space. Once that task was complete, her eyes were drawn to the package from the day before. The big glass ball and the odd clothes were just plain confusing to her. But she was certain the answer to what that was all about lied in the letter she needed translated.

Which led Ranma to think about the other mystery. Her new power. She hesitated to call it magic, but without any other explanation, there wasn't much else it could be. She once more called up the orb of light she was playing with before, toying with it's shape until she had a beam of light in her hands. This prompted an amusing kata with the pseudo light-saber.. complete with sound effects! She could get used to this!

There was a knock at the door, which interrupted Ranma's kata. She dismissed the blade instantly before replying. "Yeah? What'cha need?"

Kasumi slid the door open and smiled. "Ranma? We need to talk. Its about the engagement."

[\V/]

Read and Review Please!


End file.
